


The Burning Night

by GayMada



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: HashiMada, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Madara got bored with their sex life, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMada/pseuds/GayMada
Summary: Madara got tired of their typical sex life with Hashirama so he suggested wax play.





	The Burning Night

"Madara," Hashirama teased as he kissed his jawline. Madara was not having it, "What?! You're bothering me." Frowning, Hashirama showed a pout, laying back on the bed. The Senju just wanted to have a little bit of fun. It's been a few weeks since they last did the deed. "Hashirama, I know what you want, but don't you think it's getting....a bit boring?" Practically giving himself whiplash, Hashirama turned his head in protest "It's NOT boring. I always seem to enjoy it, and I thought you did too." Madara did enjoy it, that wasn't the problem. Not sure how to tell his boyfriend about what he wanted without making the Senju depressed. "Listen...We need to spice things up. I NEED some variety. Sure, our sex is great, but can't we add something to it?" Madara asked, turning over to his side, reaching over to caress Hashirama's face.

Madara and Hashirama didn't say anything for a few minutes. The silence was broken by Madara suggesting an idea, "How about we try something a bit timid to start off. I'm thinking some wax play? I read about it before and always wanted to try it, " showing this bright smile as he looked at his boyfriend. Hashirama didn't even think about it, he immediately agreed and quickly got out of the bed to search for candles. Finding two big candles, Hashirama practically jumped into bed. Once the candle was lite, Madara pulled his lover into him, laying a passionate kiss on his lips. Two tounges clashed with each other, getting the two rather excited.

Hashirama pushing Madara back on the bed, kissing down his chest. Feeling the change in temperature on his skin gave the Senju chills throughout his body. 'Lay back and relax. Tell me if it burns you too much." Madara got on his back, looking up at Hashirama as he grabbed the candle. Positioning it over the Uchiha's chest, slowly pouring out the wax. The hot wax touched Madara's skin, causing him to hiss at first, letting out a moan. Madara had the most excited look on his face, liking the feeling of the hot wax on his body. Seeing his lover's facial expression caused Hashirama to get excited, deciding to pour more onto the flesh, but this time he chose to pour some wax over a nipple. This caused Madara to erotically moan out, calling Hashirama's name. " This feels so fucking amazing. Pour more on the other nipple." Giving what his boyfriend wanted, he poured the wax over the other nipple. Getting the same reaction out of Madara. Hashirama continued to pour wax on certain parts of the body, getting different reactions to each spot. They were both rock hard at this point, begging Hashirama to practically fuck him.

Not wanting to disappoint Madara, Hashirama pinned Madara down on the bed. Spreading his legs to make it easier for him to penetrate the Uchiha. Once inside, Hashirama went slow, almost like he was teasing him. " Damn it, Hashi.....please go faster," Madara demanded. Wrapping his legs around Hashi's waist, encouraging the other to take him harder and faster. With one hand holding onto the Uchiha's waist, Hashirama started to thrust faster, the sound of skin hitting each other filled the room. Grabbing the candle, Hashi poured more wax onto Madara's abs, causing him to lewdly moan out, "YES! Fuck, that felt good." Curious as to what if felt like, Hashirama poured some down his own chest, causing him to thrust hard into Madara. "Pour some on my dick, I want to feel the pain." Hashirama was hesitant for a moment, that is a sensitive part after all. After some consideration, Hashi poured some wax on Madara's dick, causing him to scream moan.

"Good boy," Hashirama sent praise to Madara, who was doing well with being fucked mercilessly as hot wax dripped down his skin. Madara needed to cum, he reached down to grab ahold of his own dick, giving it several fast strokes. Hashirama watched his boyfriend pleasure himself causing him to put the candle down so he could use his hands to grab both hips. Changing the pace to go hard and slow, feeling the tightness around his throbbing dick, Hashirama finally reached his release with a loud groan. Moving slowly to ride out his pleasure. Madara followed soon after, releasing all over his stomach and hand, "FUCK!" Madara called out as he soon finished, laying there covered in body fluid and wax. Hashi moved beside him, moving Madara's hair from his face and giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, that was a good way to spice things up," Madara declared. Turning onto his side to kiss Hashirama. "You need to shower, you're sweaty and covered in god knows what."

**Author's Note:**

> Madara got what he wanted, he can go back to being happy


End file.
